This proposal requests funds to assist in the support of the Thirteenth Biennial Gordon Research Conference on Mammary Gland Biology to be held at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire, June 18-23, 1995. This highly successful and well attended conference is designed to bring together scientists from a wide spectrum of scientific disciplines who share a major interest in the mammary gland. The program is traditionally selected to satisfy the multidisciplinary composition of the audience. The scheduled sessions include; Genes involved in normal mammary gland development and breast cancer; Cellular growth mechanisms and apoptosis; Hormones and growth factors; Epithelial-stromal interactions; Signal transduction pathways; Lifestyles and breast cancer; Transgenic models for mammary gland studies; The mammary end bud as an experimental animal; Therapeutic approaches for breast cancer. In addition, we will hold a workshop centered on selected poster presentations by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. This is seen as a mechanism to encourage active participation of new researchers. The 1993 Conference was enthusiastically attended by scientists throughout the world, including many young investigators. The success of the Conference rests on the unique opportunity for multidisciplinary interaction on an informal basis over a period of one week. The participants know that opinions expressed at the Conference will not be published or cited and therefore they are totally free to explore the impact of their hypothesis on receptive peers. In selecting speakers, special effort is made to invite scientists who have not spoken previously to this group. For the 1995 Conference, of the 29 speakers, 18 are new to the Mammary Gland Gordon Conference program. We request adequate funding to enable the invited speakers to be present at the Conference.